You are my Teenage Dream Gouenji x Hiroto
by Rain Rotten
Summary: Aun no podía olvidarte, no, no me había enamorado solo… no lo sé, no podía sacarte de mi mente. Y ahora, de día, podía apreciar tu piel perfectamente pálida, tu cabello se veía más rojo ahora que esa noche hace dos semanas, tus ojos se veían más brillantes ahora con la luz del sol… /Yaoi Song-fic ADVERTENCIA: Lemon


Hola 8D no tengo mucho que decir~ aparte de agradecer sus comentarios Esta vez lo revicé antes de subirlo pero siempre se me pueden pasar algunos errores :'I

Y eso uvu~ les dejo la continuación del Gouenji x Hiroto anterior~ GOCEN(?)

Me gusta Katy Perry :/c -huye-

You are my Teenage Dream

- hola de nuevo, Gouenji-kun – me saludaste sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si hubieses olvidado esa noche…

Mientras que yo aun no podía olvidarte, no, no me había enamorado solo… no lo sé, no podía sacarte de mi mente. Y ahora, de día, podía apreciar tu piel perfectamente pálida, tu cabello se veía más rojo ahora que esa noche hace dos semanas, tus ojos se veían más brillantes ahora con la luz del sol…

Sentí como el leve sonrojo subió a mis mejillas cuando sonreíste.

- Gouenji, ¿ya conocías a Hiroto? – pregunto Endou a tu lado, mirándome y luego a ti.

- lo vi en tu cumpleaños, Endou, pero… no sabía su nombre – respondí mirándote de reojo, tú sonreíste con superioridad.

_Piensas que soy guapa sin maquillaje,_  
_Piensas que soy divertida_  
_Al equivocarme en una pronunciación. _  
_Sé que me tienes, _  
_Así que voy a bajar la guardia._  
_Abajo. _

Seguimos dando vueltas por el centro comercial, rozabas mi mano al caminar cerca de mí, yo me alejaba apenas mirándote mientras tu seguías con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarme.

- deja de mirarme así – dije mirando hacia adelante como si nada.

Caminaste hasta estar frente a mí, tomaste mi mano, y acariciaste mi rostro acercándote lentamente.

- ¿acaso me tienes miedo, Gouenji-kun? – preguntaste mirando directamente a mis ojos, juntando nuestras frentes. No respondí, me sonroje mirándote molesto por la cercanía, ahora todos podían vernos… suerte que Endou siguió caminando sin notar que nosotros nos quedamos atrás.

Apretaste mi mano y cerrando los ojos suavemente suspiraste, acercando nuestros labios hasta rozarlos, cerré los ojos también, sintiendo tu respiración sobre la mía.

Me sentí nuevamente tentado a besarte… justo en ese momento escuchamos a Endou llamándonos y nos separamos rápidamente.

_Antes de conocerte yo era un total desastre,_  
_Las cosas no estaban bien,_  
_Pero tú me has devuelto la vida._  
_Ahora cada febrero, tú serás mi San Valentín,_  
_Valentín._

Las horas pasaron, hasta que ya estaba por atardecer y Endou se despidió de nosotros mientras se iba corriendo, volviste a recostarte sobre el pasto cuando lo perdimos de vista.

- mira, una estrella… - sonreíste mirando al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente. Miré aquella estrella que apuntaste.

Pude sentir que tomaste mi mano mientras yo miraba el cielo aun, te mire cuando te sentaste sobre el pasto más cerca de mí, atrajiste mi rostro con una mano y me besaste tranquilamente, yo me quede quieto, esperando a que te separaras de mí.

- tengo que irme – dije cortante luego de que separaras tus labios de los míos, me levante como si nada y te di la espalda.

- ¿ahora eres tú el que se va? – reíste, es cierto la vez anterior fuiste tú el que tuvo que irse… - te propongo algo – dijiste sonriendo mientras te levantabas y sujetabas mi brazo para que yo no me fuera – una cita…

- me niego a tener una cita con un chico – dije sin mirarte, sabía que si te miraba cedería así como la primera vez…

- ¿tienes miedo de enamorarte o qué? – Preguntaste abrazándome fuertemente por la espalda, llevaste una mano a mi mentón y volteaste mi rostro hasta quedar muy cerca del tuyo… - lo sabía… tienes miedo – susurraste en mi oído.

- ¡no lo tengo!

Me solté de tu abrazo y te mire a los ojos.

- demuéstralo, una cita, solo eso – dijiste mirándome desafiante volviendo a acercarte y tomar mi rostro entre tus manos – tómalo como un juego de nuevo si quieres… - reíste.

_Llegaremos hasta el final del camino esta noche,_  
_Sin remordimientos, _  
_Simplemente amor._  
_Podemos bailar hasta morir,_  
_Tú y yo…_  
_Seremos jóvenes por siempre._

Terminé por acceder a tu propuesta, después de todo no ibas a dejar de molestar hasta que te diera un "sí" por respuesta, eres bastante insistente…

Y ahora estoy aquí, en el mismo lugar donde ayer me desafiaste a tener una cita contigo sin enamorarme, o al menos eso entendí yo. Sentado en el pasto, esperando a que te dignes a aparecer.

Bostecé, anoche no había dormido mucho, no dejaba de pensar en ti… juro que te golpearé si no apareces…

- ¿me extrañaste? – Preguntaste abrazándome por la espalda para luego besar mi mejilla.

- hasta que llegas… - te reproche.

- ¿tan ansioso estabas por verme? – reíste abrazándome por el cuello y sentándote sobre mi regazo, quise evitar tu mirada pero sujetaste mi rostro con tus manos y me besaste, me perdí en aquella sensación de nuevo… aun recordaba lo embriagante que era el sabor de tus labios…

Me empujaste suavemente hasta quedar recostado sobre el pasto contigo encima, acaricie todo tu cuerpo hasta que llegue a tu cintura y te abrace, algo en mi no quería que te alejaras…

- tomaré eso como un "sí"… - suspiraste al separarnos, tu rostro sonrojado… me parecía ahora más hermoso que antes…

_Tú me haces sentir _  
_Como si viviera un_  
_Sueño adolescente_  
_Por la manera como me enciendes,_  
_No puedo dormir._  
_Huyamos y no miremos atrás,_  
_No miremos atrás. _

Caminamos un rato, tú guiabas yo solo te seguía, tomaste mi mano al llegar a un parque de diversiones, me miraste sonriendo y me jalaste corriendo como un niño pequeño hasta varios de los juegos.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, encendieron las luces en el parque, vi como te quedaste impresionado mirando la noria que tenía luces con forma de estrellas… me miraste sonriendo dulcemente y no pude evitar acercarme, quería sentir el sabor de tus labios.

Tomaste mis manos fuertemente cuando uní nuestros labios, lleve tus manos a mi cintura mientras yo sujetaba tu rostro con las mías, ambos sonreímos y nos separamos.

- ven… - murmuraste volviendo a jalarme.

Nos subimos a la noria, poco menos me empujaste dentro de la cabina, dentro también habían algunas estrellas como decoración, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro aun con las manos juntas, tu mirando hacia afuera y yo mirándote, podía ver tu reflejo en la ventana.

Seguiste mirando por la ventana hasta que estuvimos en lo más alto y te diste cuenta de que yo te miraba por el reflejo, sonreíste y te giraste hacia mí.

- ¿ves que fue bueno que aceptaras venir conmigo? – sonreíste dulcemente haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo… ¿Qué tienes que me pone así?

Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando te acercaste poniendo mi mano en tu cintura, mientras que agarrabas mi camiseta por el pecho.

Era cierto lo que habías dicho, tenía miedo de enamorarme… de enamorarme de ti…

Llevaste una mano a mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla y acercaste nuestros rostros hasta unir nuestros labios nuevamente.

_Mi corazón se detiene_  
_Cuando tú me miras,_  
_Simplemente con un roce_  
_Ahora, cariño, creo_  
_Que esto es real._  
_Así que aprovechemos la oportunidad _  
_Y no miremos atrás_  
_No miremos atrás._

Seguimos besándonos, abrazándonos, jugamos como aquella noche en que te conocí. Metiste las manos bajo mi camiseta y comenzaste a rasguñar mi espalda mientras yo mordía tu cuello, volvías a suspirar mi nombre de esa forma tan hermosa…

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya debíamos bajarnos de la noria. Caminamos un rato más por el parque, tomados de la mano.

- deberíamos irnos a casa, ya es de noche – dije mirando al cielo ya oscuro.

- mejor ven a mi casa… - sonreíste mirándome mientras sujetabas una de mis manos entre las tuyas.

- pero… ah, bien – acepté más que nada porque sabía que no dejarías de insistir hasta de cediera…

Sonreíste y me jalaste, corriendo por la calle, tomados de la mano.

_Condujimos hasta California_  
_Y bebimos en la playa._  
_Fuimos a un motel_  
_Y construimos un fuerte de sabanas._  
_Finalmente te encontré, la pieza perdida de mi puzzle._  
_Estoy completa._

Seguimos corriendo hasta que de la nada te detuviste, choque contigo y caímos, me abrazaste aun estando en el suelo, por alguna razón te echaste a reír…

- ¿estás bien? – pregunte mirándote, asentiste aun riendo.

Trate de levantarme pero me abrazaste por el cuello, sonriendo, te sentaste sobre la acera y me besaste dulcemente. Nos levantamos sin decir nada y apenas mirándonos seguimos caminando hacia tu casa. Desviando la mirada tome tu mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, nos miramos y sonreíste…

Ya había dejado de ser un juego…

Me había enamorado de ti…

_Llegaremos hasta el final del camino esta noche._  
_Sin remordimientos, _  
_Solo amor._  
_Podemos bailar hasta morir,_  
_Tú y yo…_  
_Seremos jóvenes por siempre._

Apenas al llegar, volviste a besarme, poniéndome contra la puerta, tomaste mis manos y subimos las escaleras…

- ¿primera cita y ya me metes a tu cuarto? – pregunte mientras abrías la puerta de tu cuarto para luego jalarme dentro.

- no te quejes, vamos a jugar algo más divertido… - susurraste en mi oído, empujándome a tu cama te sentaste sobre mí y me besaste.

- esto dejo de ser un juego en la noria…

Cambié nuestras posiciones, quedando tú debajo de mí, retrocediste sobre la cama sonriendo tímidamente, uní nuestros labios distrayéndote mientras te quitaba la camisa y levantaba tu camiseta. Sonreíste aun con nuestros labios juntos y comenzaste a desvestirme también…

Mordí tu cuello, sacando un leve quejido de tu boca, sonreí… amaba escuchar tu voz así… seguí bajando hasta tu abdomen, besando cada centímetro de tu suave piel mientras te cubrías las boca con las manos tratando de contener tu voz.

_Tú me haces sentir_  
_Como si viviera un_  
_Sueño adolescente_  
_Por la manera en que me enciendes,_  
_No puedo dormir._  
_Huyamos y no miremos atrás_  
_No miremos atrás._

Nos escondimos bajo las sabanas, mirándonos con la poca luz que había bajo ellas. Te acercaste lentamente y juntamos nuestros labios tímidamente como la primera vez, te abrace fuertemente por la cintura, haciendo más profundo el beso, y provocando que nuestros miembros se rozaran, sacando un sutil gemido por parte de ambos.

Nos miramos notoriamente sonrojados…

- ¿s-seguro que quieres seguir con esto…? – pregunte desviando la mirada, aun sonrojado. No respondiste, no con palabras al menos, solo me volviste a besar mientras te ponías sobre mí, gimiendo nuevamente al rozar nuestros miembros.

Nos besamos, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, mientras yo volvía a dejarte suavemente sobre la cama, besando tu cuello y acariciando tus piernas…

- aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte… - suspire besándote.

- en este punto ¿crees que quiero arrepentirme…? – dijiste jadeando mientras te cubrías los ojos con el antebrazo.

_Mi corazón se detiene_  
_Cuando me miras._  
_Simplemente un roce,_  
_Ahora, cariño, creo_  
_Que esto es real._  
_Así que aprovechemos la oportunidad_  
_Y no miremos atrás,_  
_No miremos atrás._

Gritaste muy fuerte cuando te penetré, cerraste los ojos fuertemente dejando salir algunas lágrimas de ellos. Me miraste tratando de contener tus sollozos, te bese tratando de salir de tu interior pero…

- n-no te preocupes… esteré bien… - suspiraste abrazándome por el cuello.

Te mire, el sonrojo de tus mejillas, aquella sonrisa algo forzada, las lágrimas que recorrían tu rostro hasta caer sobre las sabanas. Yo… no sé que pude haber hecho para amar a una persona tan hermosa como tú…

Besé tus dulces labios, abrazándote mientras tú jalabas la sabana que nos cubría, sin querer me moví entrando más en ti.

- ¡ah, Gouenji…! – Gemiste cerrando los ojos suavemente – m-más… - pediste en un suspiro, te besé, dando leves y pausadas embestidas a tu cuerpo, que se estremecía bajo el mío.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en nuestros intensos besos, llenos de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca hubiera pensado experimentar tan pronto y menos con un chico… un chico que me cautivo con una sola y seductora mirada.

_Haré tu corazón acelerar_  
_Con mis ajustados pantalones._  
_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche._  
_Vamos pon tus manos en mí,_  
_Sobre mis ajustados pantalones._  
_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche._

Escuchaba mi celular sonar, una y otra vez, pensé en detenerme y contestar, seguramente sería mi padre preguntando donde diablos estoy a estas horas de la noche… quise detenerme pero no podía, no quería dejar de sentir tu cuerpo, no quería dejar de besarte ni un minuto…

- ignóralo… - suspiraste con los ojos cerrados – ignóralo, por favor… - gemiste abrazándome por el cuello impidiendo que me alejara de ti.

Seguí embistiéndote, ignorando todo sonido ajeno a nuestros gemidos que inundaban la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos, nuestros cuerpos ya solo obedecían a las hormonas y nos pedían cada vez más placer, más caricias, más sensaciones que no podíamos controlar. Te abracé fuertemente, sintiendo que pronto me vendría… sentía tu corazón latir rápidamente junto al mío.

Me vine dentro de ti mientras que tú entre nosotros, manchando nuestros abdómenes con tu blanca esencia, salí de tu interior notando como comenzaba a escurrir mi esencia por tu entrada junto con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre…

_Tú_  
_Tú me haces sentir _  
_Como si viviera un_  
_Sueño adolescente,_  
_Por la manera en que me enciendes._  
_No puedo dormir._  
_Huyamos y no miremos atrás,_  
_No miremos atrás._

Me recosté a tu lado, mientras tú seguías cubriéndote los ojos con tus antebrazos, jadeabas, tratando de normalizar tu respiración, al igual que yo.

- m-me duele… - murmuraste aun cubriéndote los ojos.

Te abrace besando tus labios.

- lo siento – dije besando tu mejilla mientras te abrazabas a mí.

- no te disculpes – sonreíste apoyando tu cabeza en mi pecho – sabes… tú me gustabas desde hace tiempo… desde que te vi en un partido de futbol… - susurraste casi dormido – por eso… fui tan insistente… quería que te enamoraras de mi como yo de ti…

- pues lo lograste… - respondí besando tu frente y abrazándote mientras dirigías tu mirada hacia mí – te amo… Hiroto

Nuevamente de tus ojos salían lágrimas que comencé a limpiar besando tu rostro.

_Mi corazón se detiene_  
_Cuando me miras._  
_Simplemente con un roce,_  
_Ahora, cariño, creo _  
_Que esto es real._  
_Así que aprovechemos la oportunidad_  
_Y no miremos atrás,_  
_No miremos atrás._

Te abrazaste nuevamente a mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos… ni siquiera me importo llamar a mi papa para decirle donde estaba o si estaba bien… lo único que me importaba eras tú… abrazarte y no tener que soltarte hasta el día siguiente…

_Haré tu corazón acelerar_  
_Con mis ajustados pantalones._  
_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche._  
_Vamos pon tus manos en mí,_  
_Sobre mis ajustados pantalones._  
_Soy tu sueño adolescente esta noche._

Desperté algo sobresaltado… sin reconocer en que cuarto estaba pero luego recordé lo que había sucedido anoche… te busque con la mirada sobre la cama y en la habitación pero no estabas.

Suspirando tome mi chaqueta, que estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, y saque mi celular comenzando a revisar… más de diez llamadas perdidas de mi padre… "¡seguro me castiga!" pensé, pero… valdría la pena por haber pasado una noche contigo, mi querido Hiroto.

Comencé a vestirme y cuando estaba por ponerme la camiseta escuche la puerta abrirse, miré y eras tú, vestido con una camiseta, a rayas negras y púrpuras, y unos shorts bastante cortos.

- que bueno, ya iba a despertarte – dijiste sonriendo mientras te acercabas.

- ¿ya no te duele? – pregunte casi riendo mientras te abrazaba, me hiciste callar con un beso mientras me empujabas, cayendo ambos en la cama – tengo que llamar a mi padre… - dije soltándome un poco y cambiando las posiciones, quedando tú abajo, de nuevo.

- bien pero no me sueltes – reíste abrazándome más fuerte, sonreí, tampoco quería soltarte.

Y aun abrazándote, tome mi celular y marque el número de mi padre… esperando el regaño y el castigo que seguramente tendría ya pensado…

- ¡¿Shuuya, dónde diablos estas? ¡Mira a la hora que llamas! – grito mi padre del otro lado del celular, que tuve que alejar bastante.

- p-papa… estoy bien, estoy en casa de… un amigo - ¿Qué? No le iba a decir así como así que tenía novio…

- claro, "amigo" – reíste besando mi cuello y luego mi mejilla, no pude resistir a besarte.

- bueno… pero que sea la última vez que no avisas donde estas - fue raro, creí que me castigaría o algo… - ¡y estas castigado una semana! – típico… pero en verdad valió la pena.

- está bien… - suspiré – voy a casa en un rato, ¿si? – me despedí y corte la llamada, volviendo a besarte.

Me empujaste por los hombros, quedando tú arriba.

- ah sí, ¿tienes Facebook? – preguntaste sentándote sobre mí.

- sí, mi nombre, "Gouenji Shuuya"

- bien – sonreíste – "Kiyama Hiroto Starline"

.

.

.

Y días después  
"Shuuya tiene una relación con Hiroto Starline"

Muchos, por no decir todos, se sorprendieron bastante…

*jsbfjbsbfjdnsjknjksd Lemon ylaculia :/c -huye-

Y eso, chai~

SeponíamediochucaroHiroto(?)aksjbkjdnsj


End file.
